Guard Rescue
Overview Summary #Travel to the eastern side of Resplendent Makuun. Explore the last known position of the raiding party. #Find the captured guard captain and assess the situation. #Escort the freed guards from the heket lair. #Hand over the freed guards to the rescue party. #See Prince Ahmtur the Mighty for your reward. Obtained from :Prince Ahmtur the Mighty in Wilderness of Bahdza Requirements :Population Control Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*Trade Contract Dialogue :"You're just in time, . While you were off dispatching the harpy commanders, one of my patrols was lost. I do not know if they were killed in action, captured, or otherwise. I don't have the manpower to spare, but I am willing to pay a fair price to anyone with the gumption to form a search party." ::Accept: "We will leave none behind." ::Reject: "The cause is hopeless." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Guard Captain) :"Thank Dwayna Prince Ahmtur sent for our rescue. You've no doubt passed through the carnage from our last stand, yes? The smell of death is overpowering. Let us leave this place before any more of us expire!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Captain Portir) :"Ho, ! Prince Ahmtur the Mighty send us to aid you in the rescue. He sends his warmest regards and wishes you a safe trip back to the Citadel of Dzagon where he will reward you justly for your services. We'll take these men the rest of the way home." Reward Dialogue :"You are a sight for sore eyes, . I trust that the reinforcements met you in the field? I hope the casualties weren't as bad as I feared. I have lost too many to those inhuman heket. Take this. You've earned every last bit." Followup :Extinction Walkthrough If you have not left the Wilderness of Bahdza after completing the previous quest, you can enter Resplendent Makuun without having to fight anything by walking the way you went for that quest (since you already cleared a path to the portal while doing it, use your mission map to help you backtrack if needed). Once at the portal into Resplendent Makuun, enter it. (Then skip over this next paragraph). If on the other hand, you're taking this quest after leaving, then the quickest way to reach the first quest marker is to leave from Honur Hill. Keep along the north wall till you reach split off points. You will first encounter a group of 4 Behemoth Gravebanes which are easy to dispatch, carrying on a short distance away there is a group of 3 Roaring Ethers and a Ruby Djinn. Each of the Roaring Ethers will have a resurrection signet and with the Dijnn can quickly take down the health of your group so be careful not to rush in. Not dying at this point can be slightly difficult but it may be worthwhile restarting if you do, as death penalty so early on will seriously hamper you later. A little further on there is a group of creatures which are again easy to defeat. At this point there is two paths you can choose to go, going right is a slightly longer way but is a lot easier, you avoid fighting a huge number of Hekets, Djinns and Roaring Ethers in a very small area and instead fight 2 or 3 small groups of creatures which are easy to defeat. If you go left, it's a simple path continuing forward through the mobs following the quest marker. You will need to fight a large number of Hekets in a close area, however despite being lvl 26s they are reletivly easy to dispose off without too much difficulty. Ahead there will be one more group of Hekets before reaching the final group that are surrounding the guard. The final group is almost 3x the size of the ones just fought so when fighting them be aware of how close you are to other groups to avoid pulling too many at once. With a bit of luck, you should be able to lure one group away from the other, however you don't need to talk to the guard to move to the next part of the quest so if you can get close enough to see the guard clearly without provoking the Hekets, you can always just skip this step. The next part of the quest will lead you to fight another small group of Hekets before reaching the guard, at this point if you wait till the larger group of Hekets regroups by the wall you will be able to talk to the guard and lead him away without even needing to attack the group. Lead the guard through the passage following your quest marker and speak to Captain Portir to complete the last part of the quest. Go speak to the Prince for your reward. Alternative Walkthrough *Defeat the small groups you can defeat on your way to the first quest marker. *Go to the point where the quest updates. *Walk back and around the center area, leaving the massive amounts of hekets behind. *Run to the Guard Captain, ignore all foes, run back and pray you reach the quest marker. Usually works. Notes *Fifth in a chain of six quests: #Sergeant Bolrob: Old Friends #Commander Tanmod: For Your Ears Only #Commander Tanmod: Interception #Prince Ahmtur the Mighty: Population Control #Prince Ahmtur the Mighty: Guard Rescue #Lieutenant Murunda: Extinction * The rescued guards follow a circuitous path to the Bokka Amphitheatre and disappear just before reaching it. The various mobs on the route don't attack the guards. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Nightfall quests Category:Quests